That Time I Wrote Drabble About Hair Colour
by Cevvie
Summary: I started writing some Dragon Age drabbles and they ended up being about hair colour. IDK.
1. Orana

Orana somehow looks even younger than when they first found her although Hawke knows four years have passed. All that brassy blonde has finally grown out, replaced by soft light brown hair and Orana blushes every time someone complements her on it. Apparently Hadriana had insisted on her hair being bleached and Hawke had smiled when the last of it had been cut away.

Orana seems happier now she can look how she wants and Hawke remembers sitting the young elf down to talk about her appearance. The discussion had been slow with Hawke explaining gently that as long as she looked smart she could have her hair, clothes and make up how she wanted. Orana had been unsure at first but now she positively glows and beams whenever someone complements her new natural look.


	2. Anders

Anders doesn't really understand why Varric calls him Blondie. His hair is clearly red, going from strawberry blond when clean to almost chestnut when wet or filthy. Still, Blondie is better than some of the nicknames he got in the Circle and he doesn't mean the dirty or cruel ones.

Anders was the first nickname of course but that was only because no one could pronounce his Anderfel surname. It wasn't meant cruelly and he remembers fondly both the senior enchanters and Templars trying for months to wrap their tongues around it.

Most other nicknames either focused on his 'night-time behaviour', as one Templar had put it, or his hair colour. Ginger, ginge, copper top and carrot top where some of the more polite ones.

Anders decides he doesn't need to understand why Varric calls him Blondie because it's much better than being "that ginger twat".


	3. Fenris

Staring into the mirror Fenris frowns and studies his eyebrows. They are clearly black, the same as his… well… other hair. He had assumed that his hair had once been black but after meeting Varania he is not so sure.

The family resemblance had been striking and there had been no doubt in his mind when he first saw her that she was his sister. Then, after hearing her voice, memories had bubbled to the surface. Their mother, playing, being a happy child. Fenris turns away from the mirror and scowls at the memory of his sister. His last memory of her is of her eyes wide with fear as he stalked across The Hanged Man towards her. A horrible memory made all the more painful because of her betrayal.

He shakes his head in a vain attempt to clear it and returns to staring at the mirror. Varania's hair was copper in colour, a stark contrast to what he had expected. Although Fenris is fairly sure he remembers her eyebrows being darker. Perhaps his hair had also been red, perhaps something similar to mahogany or maybe it had simply been a dark brown.

Was it possible that his hair could have once been black? Could siblings have such different hair colour? Perhaps they were only half siblings; Varania had only mentioned their mother and she had said nothing about a father… or fathers.

Fenris backs away from mirror and sits by the fire. Draining the last drops from his bottle of wine he sighs and wonders what he would have looked like with black hair.


	4. Carver

Carver hated his hair. It was too dark and stuck up in all the wrong places. He never quite managed to get it right. Too scruffy looking to pull off rugged and too flat in places to be smart.

Worse was being mistaken for his brother from the back. The calls of "Hawke!" would inevitably be followed with their faces dropping and mumbles of "sorry wrong one."

Over the years he had thought of colouring it but always chickened out in the end. The closest he had ever come was the summer before they had fled Lothering. Bethany had wanted to dye their hair with magic and on a whim he had agreed.

She had wanted to just lighten hers slightly but had over done it and spent the rest of the summer avoiding the Templars and suspicious villagers as a blonde. Luckily their mother had caught them before Bethany could use him for a second attempt. Mother had been furious at such reckless use of magic and had forbidden Bethany from ever doing that to herself or Carver again.

Truthfully Carver had been relieved that he wasn't a blond as he realised he would have looked like a dick.


	5. Merrill

"Are you sure I won't look silly Isabela?" Merrill frowned and tried to turn to face the pirate. Isabela gave a low chuckle, placed her hands either of Merrill's head and gently turned it to face the front again.

"Trust me." Isabela ran her fingers through Merrill's hair. "This will be very subtle. I'm not putting it on all your hair."

"Just the odd parts." Merrill giggled.

"Here and there, yes."

"All right."

"I'm nearly done anyway. Then we'll leave it for a bit and wash it off." Isabela gathered some more of the thick mixture onto her fingers and gently applied it to a small section of Merrill's hair.

"And what's this called again?"

Isabela chuckled again as she worked the mixture into the strands of dark hair. "Highlights kitten."


	6. Aveline

"I've noticed Varric doesn't have a nickname for you Guard-Captain." Sebastian's comment came out of nowhere. "I am Choir Boy, no doubt in reference to my place in the Chantry-"

"No doubt." Aveline muttered to herself, raising an eyebrow.

"-Merrill is Daisy, Isabela is Rivani and Anders is Blondie." Sebastian paused and Aveline turned to look at him. They had been helping Hawke with a small problem with the Coterie which hadn't taken as long as Hawke predicted. Once done Aveline had bid her friend farewell and started the long walk from the docks to Hightown. What she hadn't expected was Sebastian to walk with her... and talk to her.

"I've never understood that." Sebastian frowned and turned to look at Aveline. "Anders has red hair, like you, yet Varric calls him Blondie."

Aveline gave a little chuckle. "It doesn't make much sense does it?"

"Perhaps he was saving a red haired nickname for you."

"Hmm." Aveline nodded. "Perhaps. I remember Varric suggesting the name Red-"

"Oh no!" Sebastian cut her off shaking his head. "Too common."

Aveline laughed and looked over at Sebastian who was smiling back at her.

"I remember I used to get called Red all the time as a child." He stared off towards the Chantry and Aveline realised they were standing at the bottom of the stairs to the Keep.

"You had red hair?"

"Oh my yes." Sebastian chuckled. "Not as striking as yours but red all the same. It darkened as I got older."

"Must have been nice." Aveline smiled and turned to leave.

"Do you not like having red hair Aveline?"

Aveline smiled and faced Sebastian again. "It wouldn't have been my first choice, no."

"But it's beautiful, you're beautiful." Sebastian blurted out and Aveline's jaw dropped. Sebastian was usually so formal, tedious so at time, this was unexpected to say the least. Immediately he blushed and took a step away. "I…I just-"

"I tell her the same thing every day." Donnic's voice sounded behind Aveline and she spun to see her husband grinning at her.

"Hello love." She smiled. "Sebastian was just-"

"Leaving?" Donnic looked amused.

Aveline turned back to where the Chantry brother, or Prince, or whatever he was this week had been stood. There was no sign of him or his ridiculously shiny armour.


End file.
